1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bonding structures and semiconductor device manufacturing apparatuses. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bonding structure for bonding a connecting member to a metal terminal embedded in a ceramic member, a bonding structure including a connecting member for supplying an electric power to an electrode embedded in a ceramic member, and a semiconductor device manufacturing apparatus having this bonding structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor wafer susceptors such as an electrostatic chuck in which an electrode is embedded in a ceramic member are used in the field of semiconductor device manufacturing apparatuses such as an etching apparatus, a CVD apparatus or the like. Examples of the semiconductor wafer susceptors include: a semiconductor wafer susceptor in which an electrode is embedded in a base material such as aluminum nitride or dense alumina, and is configured to function as a discharge electrode for generating plasma; a semiconductor wafer susceptor which includes metal resistors (heater) embedded in a base material such as aluminum nitride or alumina, and is configured to function as a ceramic heater for controlling the temperature of a wafer in a heat treatment processing such as CVD, or the like. In addition, some semiconductor wafer susceptors include electrodes embedded in the base materials and function as electrostatic chucks configured to chuck and hold semiconductor wafers in the process of wafer transfer, an exposure, a film forming such as CVD and sputtering, a micro-processing, a cleansing, an etching, a dicing, and the like.
For the purpose of supplying these semiconductor device manufacturing apparatuses with the electric power, for example, the semiconductor wafer susceptor has a bonding structure which includes a connecting member that supplies an electric power to the terminal embedded in the ceramic member from the outside of the semiconductor susceptors. (see Japanese Publication Patent No. 3790000, for example). Some semiconductor wafer susceptors are supplied with the electric power from the outside through an electrode embedded in the connecting member. Such electrode has a spiral groove on its surface and supplies the electric power to the semiconductor wafer susceptors from the outside, by screwing the end of the electrode into the spiral grove that is formed inside the connecting member and that is corresponding to the electrode.
However, the bonding structure tends to break due to a stress produced when the end of the electrode is screwed into the groove, or due to a stress that is applied to the bonding structure while the semiconductor is used. Accordingly, an improvement on a torsional breaking strength of the bonding structure has been awaited.